universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryūko Matoi
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Scissor Blades Ryuko performs a sideways slash, which can be followed up with the second, third, and fourth hits of the attack. After the initial hit, the player can tilt the control stick either up, down or sideways and press the B button to utilize the next three hits. The second hit has two options: up and forward, while the third and fourth hits have three options: up, forward, and down. There are a total of 18 different combinations possible, assuming that the player uses all four hits. Side B - Slice End Ryuko starts charging energy in her sword, then executes a powerful slash. You can charged for up to four seconds. When fully charged, this move does major damage and delivers a one-hit KO (except on larger stages). Ryuko takes 10% damage from the charged attack. This move can be potential to break shields when it is charged up to a point. Up B - Senketsu Shippu The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, allowing Ryuko to fly around. You can't controlled or aimed, it'll just fly into a arc and slowing fall down. This move has a good recovery but limited range. Down B - Scissor Spin Ryuko rapidly spins her scissorblade in front of her in the direction facing. This move can damages opponents rapidly, as well as deflects incoming projectiles, thus making this an ideal move to use against projectile characters. Final Smash - Senketsu Kisaragi Senketsu transform into Senketsu Kisaragi into Ryuko’s Body while holding her the Rending Scissor. When undergoes this form , your attacks are now on maximum strength, and do an incredible amount of damage and knockback. This transformation lasts for about 15 seconds and while you in this form, you're completely invincible. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Trigger Category:Kill la Kill Category:Female Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Heros Category:Sword Wielders Category:Sexy Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Badass Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Anime Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Boobies Category:Dat Ass Category:Father Lover Category:Coolautiz Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Toonami Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Ow the Edge Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Universal Crusade